Pale Eyes and Inexplicable Ties
by pixiecullen
Summary: You know the drill... Read and review and you get fuel for the dreams where either you are 1- Human Bella being bullied at school where Edward rescues you or 2- You are a troubled vampire who meets Edward alone in the wilderness...


**Pale eyes and inexplicable ties**

**Chapter 1: 'Do you read minds?'**

_Have you seen the new girl yet, Edward?_

I looked up at Alice, who was searching through the lunch queues.

"No." I didn't really care either. I was more worried about Jasper, who was ignoring the human food in front of him and watching the necks of the group of girls walking past our table, wafting their scents into our noses. I shuddered at his mental images, imagining sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of their necks, and drinking…

"Please, Jasper." I said. Alice looked around to her partner, who was sitting stiffly in his chair, forcing himself to breathe and resist. She stroked the side of his face and kissed his cheek. Jasper glanced at her for a moment, his mind faltering. She stroked his hair gently, pulling at the strands. Jasper's thoughts changed tracks.

_He should be wearing a blue tie with that jacket-_

_Jasper having trouble again?_

Rosalie and Emmett sat down, Rosalie still looking at the sophomore she passed in the lunch queue, and Emmett trying to understand the pity in Alice's eyes,

_It's like they're having a conversation, isn't it? Like they're remembering the same things, talking to each other…_

I laughed softly. That was exactly the kind of conversation Alice and Jasper were having. They were remembering the same things, smiling and frowning in sync with each other. They didn't need my gift.

I let my mind wander, thinking of nothing in particular, listening to thoughts of people outside the lunch hall-

_Jane feels like Mr Rochester is not giving- no that's not right… Jane thinks Mr-_

_He's just ignoring me, isn't he?_

_she being so immature? I can't stand it when-_

_There she is. Oh, wow._

That must be the new girl. I could see her through this boy's eyes, roaming appreciatively on her slender figure and modest clothing. He didn't look at her face, so I couldn't form my own opinion on her looks.

_Why can't he just-_

_Here we go._

_Oh my God, hurry up,_

_I hope it hasn't started yet-_

Then I heard the voice. The voice of the girl-

"_Tyler? Tyler, could you-" He backed her up against the wall, his body moving to block the escape routes she was planning as her eyes gave her away. _

"_You can't say you don't feel it, Bella. You know there's something between us." He shut his eyes to lean in for a kiss- _blocking my vision_- and I suddenly felt his pain, he'd been kicked, his eyes snapped open, she was walking away. His friends came out of the classroom they had been watching in, laughing, following her. He grinned in his mind, they would stop her-_

"_Hey, sugar, wait a minute." One grabbed her arm. The others swarmed around him, blocking his view. Tyler straightened, and the group parted to let him through, laughing and taunting. Bella was looking scared, backed against the wall again, surrounded by his friends. _

"_Now, come on, Bella. It can't be that difficult to resist me." She looked at the ground._

_Edward?_ Alice asked. I was getting up from the table, walking out of the cafeteria, towards the maths corridor, where there was a group of boys taunting that girl. Slowed by my human pace, I thought it was lucky I'd heard their thoughts. I never got tangled in human affairs. But then I heard her pleading, trying to ask them to go away, a blush spreading over her features and making them laugh louder…

I swung the doors open so hard they smashed against the walls and I heard a nail in one of the hinges fall, and I stormed faster than I should over to the group of boys next to the wall. I was there as they turned their heads around to see the cause of the noise the doors made, and as if they felt the anger radiating from me, slid away from me like butter from a knife.

Tyler didn't notice. He finally had his hands on the girl, his hands pinning hers to her hips as his mouth smothered hers. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away so hard the collar ripped and some of his hair was left on my fingers. I took the top of the girls arm and pulled her away- careful to be gentle, yet walking too fast as I took her from the boys still reeling from my encounter.

I looked back, and her brown eyes were wide with shock. It was only when we were nearly there- I hadn't realised I was taking her out of the building- that her scent hit me.

I dropped her arm like it had turned ice-cold.

My instincts told me- neck, throat, blood, thirst, drink…

I reached out for her neck, I secured one hand on the side of it and pulled it towards me, barely registering her gasp, her struggle-

Then I saw her eyes. Seconds ago filled with shock and a touch of trust, to now the same horror filled dread I had seen moments ago through Tyler's eyes. I dropped her and ran at my speed, crashing into Emmett as I turned the corner, he began to speak but I was already in the car park, my car.

I was driving away.

What had happened? Her scent suddenly had hit me like a physical wall, throwing my predatory senses to my fingertips, making me sense every pulse of blood through every inch of her body, making me need to drink, to drink…

I had prided myself on self-control- I could control myself now. I hadn't killed since… I could do it, I had.

Why her? Why then? I _never_ meddled with human dramas. Why did this creature, this scent (the memory sent my body rocking with desire, I fought to stay where I was) have to be the one girl I had helped, probably the only human girl I have ever touched be choice?

And _where_ was I going?

It was time to go back.

Weak moment, that's all. I put the car into gear, and the car was soon lapping up road underneath me. I could avoid the girl, drop out of school, help Carlisle, change schools. Anything. I wasn't going to uproot my family. I wasn't going to leave either.

I was going to remain, and fight. I could defeat my predatory senses.

The familiar trees started climbing on the edge of my vision, darting past the car. I drove straight to the hospital to seek out Carlisle. I heard his voice up in the building, and immediately aimed for him. I could only hear his thoughts in that room, he must be alone. That was good. I needed to explain to my father what had happened.

_Maybe she needs some morphine. Should I wait until she's awake? Alice said-_

I opened the door.

I slammed it shut, and felt it tremble under my grasp. I saw Carlisle's face as I shut the door as soon as I opened it.

She was in there.

Why didn't I hear her? I listened- Carlisle was alone. Was I hallucinating? I looked through Carlisle's eyes- there she was. Lying in a bed, her leg wrapped in plaster three times as thick as their original size. Her scent pulled me as it had before. It was like I could not escape her. Like she was following me.

But where were her thoughts? She was awake, I could see that. Any normal human would be thinking. It was an impulse, automatic. My curiosity and shock made me hesitate for a moment, prevented me from leaping in and taking her throat. I held my breath, and reopened the door.

To check.

She was in there, she was breathing, awake, sitting up… without thought. Her eyes were open, wide open and-

Staring. At me.

I shut the door again and leant against the wall. I heard Carlisle excuse himself and come out.

_Edward? What's happening?_

"La tua cantante." I muttered. _Ah. Isabella Swan?_

"Bella." _Is she the one you-_

"Yes." _And that's why you-_

"Yes."_ Ah. Wait outside. _He made to open the door.

"Wait- Carlisle-" he paused "What happened to her?"

"She allegedly fell down the stairs, but I- Alice saw her jump down the stairs. She's broken the bone in her leg in three different places. She was escaping from those boys again. And the girl, the friend that came in the ambulance confirmed that before she left." He showed me the memory. Angela Weber.

_Are you going back to school now then? She won't go back again this week. _

"Yes, but… could I just see Bella?" _Is that wise? Why?_

"Please?" I mumbled, not really knowing why myself. Carlisle opened the door and I cut off my oxygen supply. Bella was reading, I had forgotten she was awake. She looked pale yet peaceful, in pain yet relaxed. She looked up when I came in. Her eyes filled with hate. I took a step back, and then remembered the last time I saw her. I had risked being exposed, I had put my hand around her neck, then run away at vampire speed. She must have interpreted it as the same kind of advances Tyler had used.

What was she thinking though? Had she told anyone of my behaviour? _Why_ couldn't I hear her?

I stood there, frowning at her, receiving a death glare in return, until finally I spun on my heel and walked straight back out.

_Well, that was interesting. What was that about?_

I ignored Carlisle and drove back home. Alice and Jasper had been sitting on the stairs, Alice jumped up so she could embrace me as I came through the door. Jasper just watched me curiously.

_Well done. You got so close to attacking- I couldn't get out of the cafeteria in time._ _But your future keeps changing, it's so strange. But I don't think I should tell you about the outcomes I've seen, if you don't mind. There are decisions and actions you have to make yourself._

_Little thirsty, overwhelmed and confused… very confused. Is it this Isabella Swan? What did you do yesterday, before you disappeared? Alice said he almost took her. Edward has close to best control though. It makes no sense. Does she smell particularly good? I haven't seen her. Has he talked to Carlisle?_

"Yes. I did." I stated. Alice went back to sit at the stairs, and I could tell from her thoughts she was trying to block out the visions she'd had of my future.

"Bella was at the hospital. Carlisle was treating her from the incident today." _Of course. How is she? It was quite a fall… Did she actually jump?_

"Yes." _Really? Why?_ Jasper asked.

"I don't know." _What?_ "I can't read her mind." Alice's jaw dropped. Even she hadn't seen that.

"I'm going to my room." They nodded, understanding, their thoughts swimming with questions they were about to ask each other. I put in my earphones and blasted the loudest music I had into my ears, trying to drown out thoughts, my families and my own. I wished I could sleep.

How could I resist her? I hadn't got any classes with her, so that would make things less complicated. But what if I heard Tyler ambush her again? I didn't know, it didn't seem right to just leave her to him- especially if she was jumping down stairs. That would keep her in hospital for a couple of weeks, but then she would have to go back. Could I ask Alice to watch out for her? I couldn't trust myself, not with her overwhelmingly sweet scent. Nor Jasper, even though she would not smell as potent to him as to me. And maybe Emmett would help… not Rosalie though.

What was I doing? I was trying to protect a human girl I did not know, one who hated me no less. It was like I felt, because I was so dangerous to her, I should protect her from anything that was in my power, as if to repay the danger I was causing. I remembered her brown eyes, still wide with shock, as I pulled her away.

And had she said anything about the superhuman way I moved? I had run, too fast, from her when I caught her scent. I had turned up at exactly the right time, when she was in danger, and I had behaved oddly and hostile at the hospital. I should hang around school, her friends, to see if she had said anything.

I heard a knock at my door. Esme. I pulled off my headphones and invited her in.

_Do you want to talk about it? I'm not sure if you would like to speak about it, but I'm here if you want to. La tua cantante, wasn't it? _

"Yes."

_Do you want to talk about it?_

"Not here. Shall we hunt? I need to… before I go near school again."

_Certainly_.

We jumped the river and ran east, crossing state boundaries until we would reach some wild bush where predators were more abundant. We had the weekend, so there wasn't a problem with going so far away. I hadn't been alone hunting with Esme for a while though. She usually left with Carlisle. We travelled in companionable silence, not tiring or changing speed. Occasionally the scent of human came across our path, but we were not in any trouble of losing control.

Finally, around midnight, we reached a canyon where we had found predators before.

_Shall we stop?_

I nodded, and we slowed, closing our eyes to sense the smells and scents around us. I could smell gray wolf, a rarity, to my left, and just before I started the chase, Esme thought guiltily, _Please don't. They're almost extinct in this area._

I nodded, annoyed, and tuned in my senses again. I could smell elk and bighorn sheep herds a mile away, and started running to them, in case predators were lingering nearby. I reached them, to find nothing, when a bear scent caught me, pulling me towards a river. I ran without thought towards the river, no longer hearing Esme running after me- she must have caught another scent. I saw the river, and two dark shapes leaning in the water. Black bears. I crouched, stalking through the leftover trees until I reached the rocky bank. I leapt out and sank my teeth unto one of the bears, the other fled, my arms pressing his limbs against the body, crushing him.

I had almost finished when I caught another scent. I dropped the bear, throwing him into the river.

Vampire.

I whipped my head around, to find the source of the scent. I inhaled- a winter morning, vanilla smell. Female. I followed the scent upriver, and suddenly began to hear her thoughts, in a lilting musical voice.

_Two of them. Where are they? Female and… a male. What would they be doing, living here? There are no humans. Must be passing through. Have they caught my scent? _

I climbed up a cliff-face so I could look down into the canyon and see the vampire whose eyes were watching the river. I looked down, searching.

There she was. Her head snapped up to me when my scent revealed where I was. She stood completely still.

_Ah, there. Is that aggression? Doesn't seem so. Should I approach? Should I wait, and go speak to the others?_

So there were others? I decided to climb down the cliff into the valley and approach her. She took a defensive stance.

_What's that in_ _his eyes? Amber? They aren't contacts, they're like the Denali coven. Animal drinkers. That's why they're here. Where's his mate?_

"Hello. I mean no harm." I said to the vampire. I got close enough to see her eyes, which were not black, topaz or red. They were ice-blue. I took a step back in shock- I had never seen blue eyes on a vampire- only poorly-disguising contacts. She straightened up. As any vampire, she was beautiful. She had dark wet hair that reached just below her shoulders, a defined chin and delicate cheekbones. And those eyes.

"Hello. I am Rishelle Knight, from the Knight coven."

_What could his_ _powers be? He's fed recently. I can't smell his mate any more. His desires… a mate. That makes no sense. Then who is the female? Does he belong to a coven? How old could he be? This is when I need Leanne._

"I'm Edward Cullen, from the Cullen coven in Forks."

_Forks? That's quite far… I wonder what he's doing here. And with another female? Where _is_ she?_

"I believe we have a mutual acquaintance. The Denali coven?" I asked.

_How could he know that? Does he know our coven? Shit! No… they rarely do… and we only met Tanya and Kate a month ago…_

"Do you know us?" She asked.

"No. But you have met the Denali coven." Not knowing her, I couldn't tell her my power. She pushed though.

"How do you know then?" _And where is the female? Is this a trap? Why on earth did I come alone?_

"I-" I finally heard Esme, up on the cliff. I spun around, and a few minutes later her scent crossed our noses, followed by Esme jumping down to where we stood.

_Blue eyes? How on earth could that be?_ I shrugged infinitesimally, and the vampire noticed.

_Did I miss a question from the female? No. How did they communicate then? She wants… happiness. For her family, especially this Edward. Selfless. I like that. Maybe they aren't dangerous. Just a coincidence. A happy one though… _Her eyes dipped coyly over my body.

"Greetings. I am Rishelle Knight, from the Knight coven." Esme reached her hand out. _Surprisingly friendly_, Rishelle commented mentally, _does she have a power? Is that how she could ask him silently?_

"I am Esme Cullen, from Forks. Where do you live?"

"You will not have heard of it, I think. Sharpes Isle? It's South of here, in the sea. No humans know of it's existence."

"Where are we?" _Strange. Why would they not know where they are? Are they running away? No, I would sense it._

"South of Alaska, near the Kenai Fjords National Park. Um… how many are there in your coven? Do you have a mate?" She asked Esme.

"Yes. There are seven of us." _Seven? I've never heard of a coven that big. Except the- _

"What about you?"

"There's five of us on Sharpes Isle." _Damn, damn, damn!… too much information. Keep your mouth _shut_! I need to get out of here…_

"What about your diet? Your eyes?" I asked, unable to keep this question down any longer. _I wonder if he'll believe me._

"There are hardly any mammals on Sharpes, so we drink fish blood."

"Fish?" I almost laughed. I could see Esme's confusion as well.

"Yes." Her icy eyes got colder. "Sport fish, like swordfish and marlins, and sharks. Sharks are the best."

_That's so interesting_! Esme thought. _I've never heard of anything like it. Carlisle will be fascinated._

I looked at Rishelle, trying to guess more about her. She seemed to have an insight into people, and she was very direct and logical. She wore a dark tracksuit which illuminated her pale skin and eyes. What was she doing here? I wondered if she had a mate on Sharpes. Somehow she knew I did not have a mate. I wanted to know how she felt about that. But she wasn't thinking about it.

"Why do you live so isolated, with such a strange diet?" I asked. Flashes of memories streaked through her mind, too fast for me to register. She assessed my eyes, as if judging to trust. _Somehow, I think I can. And the woman too. I better wait for Kalista though. We cannot afford to risk it. And if they come into contact with Aro…_I started. She noticed. _What was that? He jumped slightly when I thought-_

"Can you read minds?" Rishelle asked bluntly.

"Yes." I replied. Her face closed and she tried hard to concentrate on what she thought, shock and horror spreading through her.

"I must go. Maybe sometime we shall visit your large coven." _And Edward, do not tell any of your coven my thought about Aro. Forget it yourself. And avoid the Volturi._

She turned and ran away. Esme looked at me.

"What-"

"Never mind." I said. _Thank you_, Rishelle thought as she sped away.

I looked at Esme. Her eyes were still quite dark, she hadn't caught anything.

"Do you want to carry on hunting?" I asked. "I only took one of the two black bears by the river." Esme nodded, and sped away. As soon as she left, I shot after Rishelle, unsure if I would be able to catch her, or even why I was trying. I was intrigued. Luckily I was upwind to her, and she caught my scent and slowed. We were in an evergreen forest, with nothing but tall yews and such, the floor littered with metres of pine needles.

"I don't mean any harm." I said to her, seeing her through the trees, about two hundred metres off. She ran the rest of the distance.

"I know. I can tell… somehow, that you can be trusted. It's just, its not something anyone really, can know. But… you should meet my family. Your power is… intriguing." _It's not the only thing_, she thought. Then she remembered my power, and looked down. She laughed. "I'd like to know you better. I don't have a mate either."

She said the second part quietly, as if she was ashamed, and her thoughts explained that she hoped she wasn't being forward, she wasn't trying to rush. But I understood. I could also see that she wasn't this shy normally.

"How do you know? I mean, that I don't have a mate?" I asked. She looked frightened, and she thought; _again, something I'm not sure I can tell without getting into more danger. I should speak to my family. You say you live in Forks? I'll come to visit you. I promise._

Her blue eyes met mine, and I felt myself examining her delicate face again. I drew a breath to say goodbye, but found I couldn't quite get the word out. She took a step closer to me, and lifted a hand which touched my shoulder. I lifted a hand to keep hers there, confused by the weakness I felt, staring into her eyes.

Eventually, she slipped her hand back and ran away.

I stood where she left me, still staring at where her eyes had been.

Finally, long after it grew dark, Esme found me.

_Is it that girl? He looks… happy, yet longing and confused. She was quite cryptic. I hope she doesn't have a mate-_

"She doesn't."

_Do you want to go back home, or stay here… or even follow her? Do you want me to go without you?_

I remembered that originally I came hunting with Esme to talk about the human girl, the one with the wrecking scent. She was far from my mind now. Somehow, I could only think of those curious pale blue eyes, and delicate cheekbones.

"Shall we stay here tonight? We can decide where to go in the morning." I sat on the needles, on the spot where Rishelle had stood.

_Do you want to talk? Or just think?_

"I'll talk. I appreciate you coming to keep me company." _Good_. "It's just… I can see how happy the rest of you are… with your other halves. And maybe… it's just too late for me. There isn't a vampire who would suit me. I'm too strange, _too_ inhuman. And my mind-reading… it drives people away. I give no privacy." I could hear Esme battling with herself not to disagree and tell me my many qualities, but she knew it wouldn't help. "And so, if there is a female single vampire, I know I'll feel an attraction just because I've been alone for so long. I don't know if there is anything genuine… I don't know her. Yet I can't stop thinking about her. Somehow." Esme's thoughts filled with emotion as she studied my face. _He's ready. They won't leave him alone for long. Someone will discover you soon, Edward. There _has_ to be someone out there for you. I'm sure of it. I hope Rishelle realises how lucky she is. _The strength of her thoughts surprised me. I smiled at her. Hoping.

"What happened… with Isabella?" She asked.

"Bella." I collected my thoughts, steering them away from Rishelle. "I heard the thoughts of this boy, who was… harassing her. I felt that I just needed to go, to help, because suddenly there were lots of them, all of his friends. So I went to help her."

"Of course you did, Edward." Esme's voice was glowing with pride. I shook my head, I was not deserving.

"And when I took her outside, my head cleared enough that I took in her scent. It was the most delicious thing I've ever smelt. I…" I shuddered, thinking how close I had got, "I took her throat in one hand and drew her towards me-" Esme gasped, and I shut my eyes in shame. _How- What stopped you?_

The next part was the part I couldn't imagine myself confessing to anyone except Esme.

"I… I saw her eyes. They had the same expression they did when the boys were- I just couldn't. I realised what I was doing, and it gave me enough time to drop her and run." Esme raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I ran too fast. I don't know what she made of it- I can't hear her thoughts."

"What?"

"I didn't even realise then, but when I saw her again, at the hospital…" _Hospital? When? Why?_ "I went to speak to Carlisle. He was- I thought he was alone. I could only hear him. But when I went in- she was there. She had jumped down the stairs, to escape from Tyler, to take herself out of school." Esme closed her eyes in pain and sympathy. "When I went in again, she looked at me with such hate… I couldn't even justify my actions. I knew she was right. But… I don't know how much she noticed- I ran away, I held her neck-" My voice shook with regret. And I remembered something else. "It was like I couldn't escape her. Alice had seen her jump down the stairs, and she was keeping visions from me. It's like she's watching out for her, like she's something special. Its like she was conjured to haunt and tempt me, Esme. I don't know what to do." Esme put her hand on my shoulder. The happiness I had derived from Rishelle had gone.

_I'm sure you will pull through, Edward. You're much stronger than you think you are. _

I laughed bitterly_. No, your dark past has made you who you are today, given you more control. You know your power, you've overcome it. And you've proved you have compassion for humans- why did you help her in the first place? But it's curious you happened to hear what was going on, you're right, it's like you have a connection. It doesn't have to be a bad one. Just because she's human. She's obviously got problems- maybe you're the one to help her_.

I laughed again. What about her scent? It pulled the worst senses out of me, made me want to kill her- how could I have been assigned to help her? It made no sense. _Maybe she'll be helping you too, Edward_. I snorted. _No, I mean, she'll prove you have the self control_. _You are _not_ a monster. You deserve happiness. I'm sure it's coming- look at the meeting with Rishelle. It's like God has decided your time has come. You will be happy. _

A shaft of sunlight threaded through the trees onto my face. I hadn't realised it was morning already_. Come on, Edward. Shall we go home? _I nodded. Esme had provided another point of view- not one I agreed with or found helped, but talking it out had.

We got up silently, and began the run home.

"She's begging me to stop her going to school. She hates it. What should I do, Esme?"

I overheard Carlisle talking to Esme three weeks after my hunting trip. Were they talking about Bella? I searched Carlisle's mind, and he was remembering Bella talking to him, crying. I shook with anger suddenly and unexpectedly. I wanted to hurt whoever was doing this to her.

"Let her go back to school." Esme's voice was without emotion- and surprising. I shook my head. What? Send her back to those boys? While I was avoiding school? I couldn't ask Alice to keep a watch on her all the time, it wasn't fair. And she wouldn't understand why. I decided I would go back. I would hunt until my eyes went cream, and I would go back, I resolved.

"All right. I'll phone her tomorrow morning, and tell her and her father she is going back to school."

Tomorrow? I jumped out my window to go out and hunt in preparation.

I got back just before the others left, beginning to pile into Rosalie's car. Alice looked at me.

"Change and run to school Edward." I nodded, and raced upstairs.

_Edward's coming back to school? Score!_ Emmett.

_Good luck, Edward. You're being brave._ Jasper.

_You'll be fine_. Alice's surety calmed me a little.

I got into the school grounds the same time they parked, making it seem that I had just come out the car. No one was watching.

_She'll be here in two minutes._

"Thanks, Alice. I'll wait." The others raised their eyebrows questioningly, but left, planning on asking Alice.

As predicted, I saw Bella's truck draw in slowly as I waited under a tree. Tyler's car was following her closely. I heard a growl rumble in my chest. She parked between two other cars, and he parked as close as he could, getting out to approach her with two other boys. I bared my teeth from my viewing spot. He was appreciating her figure, hidden as it was in baggy clothing to deflect attention.

"Hey, Bella. Heard it was a break." He stood directly in front of her, pointing at her leg, forcing her to stop, the other two blocking her off. She nodded mutely.

"Will you come to prom with me?" The other two snickered, remembering Tyler already had three dates for the prom. She shook her head, trying to back away. One of the guys put his hand behind her back, stopping her. She moved away from his contact, closer to Tyler. She looked like a panicky animal, cornered by hooligans. I lost it, standing up and taking a deep breath. I walked over to the group. This time Tyler noticed me before the others, before Bella. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, in defiance. The other two moved, so Bella could see me. Her jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and my voice must have been furious, because the two boys stepped back, looked at each other, and walked away.

"I was asking Bella to the prom. She just said yes." Bella was looking at me, not intimidated by my gaze. She seemed confused, yet angry and resigned. I wished I could hear her thoughts.

"It didn't sound like a yes to me, Tyler." I paused, then added, "Leave her alone."

Tyler was looking at my shirt, rather than my gaze, which I'm sure no human could have held.

"No." He told my shirt. I felt my self control slipping. I grabbed his chin in my hand, he flinched at my cold touch. Using every ounce of self control I had not to crush him, I yanked his gaze up to mine- and spoke to him with a voice that shook with fury, and was almost too quiet for them to hear.

"You'll let her go, and leave her alone, or seriously regret it, Crowley." He dropped her arm, and walked away._ I'll be back for Bella. She's earned it. _I looked at Bella, knowing I couldn't speak because I had used up all my air and didn't trust myself enough to take a breath. She looked confused, yet still scared of me. I wanted to know if she was all right, what she thinking- but I couldn't speak. So, after staring into her eyes for a moment, I started walking away.

Alice was waiting for me inside. She smiled at me.

"Well done. Who would've have thought?"

"You would, sister." She laughed, and we went to our first class. I followed the eyes of everyone who could see Bella. She was looking at the floor and didn't speak to anyone. Was this normal? I didn't know. Was she normally shy, or was it just the encounter from this morning? Suddenly Alice tapped my arm. I searched for Tyler's eyes. He was following Bella excusing herself from class, thinking he would also, to follow her. I stood up, and made for the door. The teacher looked at me,

"Où allez-vous, Mr Cullen?" I hadn't even realised it was a French lesson.

"Je vais vomir." I replied as I sped out the room. I headed for the classroom I could hear Tyler getting out of, unable to find Bella because of her silent thoughts. I was there in two minutes, and Tyler was already out, heading for the medical room. I followed her scent however, and it led me straight to the car park. Bella was limping to her truck.

"Bella!" I cried, cursing as I heard Tyler's thoughts pick up. She turned around with dread in her eyes. I walked over, taking a huge breath.

"Don't go. You won't have a problem with Tyler any more, I swear. You don't need to feel scared." Bella looked boldly into my eyes.

"He's not the only one I'm scared of."

"You're scared of me?" I supposed it was a natural human reaction, to sense the monster in me. She had felt my cold hands, seen me run. I had to ask her.

"Why?" She blushed, making venom pool in my mouth. I swallowed it, shuddering.

"You- you also tried to- you were…" I remembered. I had taken her throat in my hand, pulled her towards me. I'd seen the betrayal in her eyes. Of course I couldn't explain. But she wasn't talking about my cold hand, or my speed or unnaturalness. Hadn't she noticed? I didn't press the point. I heard Tyler come into the car park, see us, and turn around. I still couldn't think of anything to say.

I took a breath, about to speak. Then I realised my mistake as the scent filled my nose, making my mouth fill with venom again, my hands shook as I tried to keep them at my sides.

"Why are you here?" The creature asked, as I struggled with myself.

"Stopping Tyler." I spat, with venom almost spilling out of my mouth. Bella caught my hostile gaze and stepped back.

"Thank you," she said. I looked up. Couldn't she see the monster in me, wasn't it staring at her blush hungrily? Why would she thank me?

I could just pick her up and run into the forest- she would be dead before she realised. I shook my head, calming myself.

"Go back to class." I ordered. She stayed where she was. Was she worried about me?

She looked bewildered. Stupid creature.

"I can't. They're blood typing." I imagined Bella blood typing, seeing the blood on her finger, and imagined my reaction. No, that wouldn't be safe. But how did she know?

"What?"

"I get sick at the smell of blood." She explained, looking into my eyes, blushing again. I laughed. How ironic. She blushed again.

"Fine." I snapped, and moved out of her way. She looked surprised, and got into her truck slowly. I turned the second she had driven away, to smell the fresh breeze to clear my head.

I couldn't stand this. I ran home.

I caught a scent as I neared the house. It was vampire, but indistinguishable. I ran faster- it was headed for our house. When I got there, I saw no signs of anyone else, but the scent was very strong. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, and spun around. I could not hear any thoughts. Or see anyone. What was happening?

Then I saw Rishelle, and breathed out. But I couldn't hear her thoughts. I could see me, very clearly, in her head, how I looked, but no thoughts. Then two more vampires appeared at her side, as if they had been there all along.

**You know the drill... review and you get more fuel for the dreams where you're a troubled vampire who meets Edward in the wilderness alone...**


End file.
